Issues
by BeastBoy10000
Summary: Kim and Ron have... Issues... (Not with each other, but their partners...) Ron/Tara and Kim/Josh, finally Kim/Ron... And Tara/Josh... A cross-breed of relationships. One-shot. R & R please!


This is an AU. (Alternate Universe)

CHAPTER 1: Slight Issues

Kim was sitting right outside of her door on a Monday night during the spring of her sophomore year. Her crestfallen face was melancholy and sad, because she was wrestling with her moods and thoughts. The night seemed to be moody alongside with her, with the gentle breeze blowing her auburn hair around, frizzing it up. She didn't care anymore. She didn't want to be pretty anymore. Something was wrong. _Something is wrong. Josh leaves my house 2 hours earlier than he says he will… What's with him? _She pondered and kept sitting. It was 8:30 PM and no one was around. She was like a ghost in the graveyard, wandering around with no company. Her spirits were down and she was nearly crying. Josh was leaving her just over two hours earlier than usual… Something was happening… But she didn't know, unfortunately. At 9:00 PM, she decided to head back into the house and sit on the couch in thought. She grabbed one of her preferred romance novels and read the chapter she left off at. This chapter was called, "The Issues…" She was struck numb by the quite coincidental title. She was having _issues_. Her mom came in from the kitchen and asked her, "What's wrong, honey?"

"It's… nothing." Kim replied sadly.

"You're crying!" Mrs. Possible corrected her.

"Josh is leaving two hours early… It's getting on my nerves… He promises to stay until 11:00 PM with me at the dance, but he leaves about 8:45 in a hurry." _He was in a big hurry. _She thought.

"He's probably got things to do…" Mrs. Possible lovingly told her.

"He does have _things_, he says…" She accented the italicized word.

"Oh… Please don't tell me he's…" Mrs. Possible was cut off.

"Breaking up with me? I'd hate to see that…" Kim told her.

"Yeah…"

(8:45 PM)

Ron and Tara were at Bueno Nacho having a dinner together late at night.

"Well Tara… You have to go?" Ron asked, horrified.

"Sorry…" She left out of Bueno Nacho with half of her meal unfinished. Rufus ate up the rest as usual.

"Guess I'm here alone, eating my favorite Naco…" He said sadly.

"Uh-uh…" Rufus replied.

"That's not bon-diggity! This is so mondo bad!" Ron said, unhappy.

Rufus scooted right down into his pocket on Ron's pants. Ron put on a determined face and headed over to Kim's house.

(9:15 PM)

Kim was still sitting on the couch, down. She pondered the thoughts that were racing in her head. They weren't bad thoughts. They were _heretical_. They bent all her knowledge of Josh.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Kim instantly got up and opened the door to see Ron in the same sitch as she was. "Hey KP…" He said, with his goofy grin, but with an edge of worry.

"Help me Ron…" She told him, worried. She wasn't just worried. She was _horrified_. Something _controversial_ was running through her head. She was imagining him betraying her… _Betraying her…_

"KP… What you want me to help you on?" Ron asked, caringly. He cared for Kim, but didn't realize how much he truly cared. Tara was his girlfriend, but Kim was his lifetime friend, a true partner in all things.

"Josh leaves two hours early, each time!" Kim said, anxious for an answer. Ron was her guide, and she didn't realize how much she needed him. Josh was her boyfriend, but Ron was her lifetime friend, a true partner in all things.

"Let me think… Tara left at 8:45 instead of 9…" Ron was piecing the puzzle together.

"Josh left at 8:45!" Kim had a fiery face, but it calmed down.

"Hmm… But Josh and Tara have nothing for each other, right?" He asked her.

"I always thought that! They'd never do such a thing…" She pushed her idea aside.

"Right, KP… Don't worry about him… Call me if it keeps happening…" Ron told her.

"Right, Ron… I'll call you if it happens again… No big, Ron…" Kim told him.

Kim came up to Ron with a nice smile and hugged him hard. Ron wanted to let go after a few seconds, but Kim insisted that they hold each other for a little longer. "Thanks Ron…"

"For what?"

"For being there…" She smiled warmly at him and continued to hug him.

"No big, KP…" Ron replied, holding her tightly.

Kim soon wanted to cuddle on him for some reason. She was starting to mentally break free from Josh. Josh suddenly left her head briefly. "Buddy…" She continued to hug him. But Kim threw that idea out the door and said, "Bye Ron…" Ron left and she found herself welling up in tears. He was so _special_ to her. He was her best, best friend. It was a little more though.

Chapter 2: The Signs

That Tuesday, Kim and Ron went to school as usual. Kim was with Josh in the hallway and Tara was hanging around Ron. Something wasn't right. Both Kim's thoughts and Ron's wavered to each other's. Kim couldn't help but think of Ron for some reason. _Come on! Josh is my boyfriend, not Ron… But RON… That name makes me alive… Josh is cute… Josh is my boyfriend. _She had to repeat "Josh is my boyfriend…" twice to believe it. Something was happening.

"Hey… Um… Josh…" Kim lost all of her composure in front of him.

"Hello Kim…" He offered his hand to her and she shakily took it. Something wasn't right about his squeeze on her hand. She felt worry and anxiousness in his hands. She felt _betrayal_ in a way. It was inching at her.

Meanwhile, Ron sat with Tara during lunch and she asked him, "What's happening?" She said it with a newfound snood.

"Hey Tara… Please don't ask me like that…"

"Sorry for not being there…" She said, with apparent sarcasm.

After school, Kim and Ron were texting each other.

(Session)

Ron: hey KP…

Kim: what?

Ron: one word messages… I /3 them…

Kim: okay

Ron: what's wrong?

Kim: nothing

Ron: What's wrong? You weren't yourself…

Kim: I guess I could say that Josh didn't feel right…

Ron: neither did Tara…

Kim: I checked up on my TEXTBOOK account and heard a few rumors about Josh and Tara…

Ron: what fashion?

Kim: make out sessions, which they put as rumors and no more…

Ron: they left at the same time…

Kim: that too…

Ron: this might hurt, but let's think of the two doing it… I think of Josh… you think of Tara…

Kim: okay

Ron: what would you feel like, cheating on your own boyfriend?

Kim: terrible

Ron: me too, but it would be unfortunately thrilling…

Kim: that could be true

Ron: the sense of kissing another girl's lips... Tara wears bright pink lipstick…

Kim: I notice that…

Ron: So…?

Kim: now you, Ron… How would it be like to witness a sitch of cheating?

Ron: a sinister rude awakening… horrible…

Kim: exactly

Ron: so… what're you getting at?

Kim: we might have a sitch on our hands, without Wade…

Ron: oh, haha… involving my girlfriend and your boyfriend?

Kim: yep Ron…

Ron went to Tara's house to hang around 7:00 PM and Kim went to Josh's about the same time… Again, they both left at 8:45 PM!

Ron saw Tara leave and he heaved his head into his hands and let out an excruciatingly frustrated sigh.

Tara's mom came in and asked him, "What's wrong Ron?"

"Tara left again at the same time!"

"She went to another friend's house…" Instantly, Ron's face flared up.

"What?" She asked, scared…

"Another… Friend's… House? Does this prove my bon-diggity conspiracy theory about Tara and Josh?" He asked incredulously.

Meanwhile, Kim was hanging with Josh, but he left. Kim cried.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Mankey asked Kim.

"Josh just left… I love him so much…" She noticed a hint of doubt in Kim's voice.

"Do you? I have doubts…" She revealed Kim's horror to be true.

"Doubts? DOUBTS?" Kim got angry.

"Take it easy…" She said, holding Kim off.

"TAKE IT EASY?" Kim was ready to break down in tears. She cried again.

"It's okay… Maybe he's not that much into you…"

"How do you know?"

"The way he behaves around you… He tries to avoid you!"

Kim just growled.

(Session)

Kim: D=

Ron: ?

Kim: Josh's mom says he doesn't like me!

Ron: hmm… lemme check… mom knows best

Kim: I DON'T WANT TO LOSE JOSH…

Ron: Sure you don't… I don't want to lose Tara…

Epilogue: The Two Betrayals

Josh and Tara were in the school hall 20 minutes early for something special. It was their _top secret_. They did it like 10 times before, to be honest. They made out. They passionately kissed, but Tara forgot that she had her brand-new lipstick on and she kissed his neck with it.

20 minutes later, Kim and Ron arrived at school and Josh instantly went to greet her. Bad move!

"Hey Kim… What?"

"Hmm… Pink lips on your neck…" Slap!

"You're right… My mom is so right!" He slapped her twice as hard. Kim flinched until Ron ran right in front of her.

"No one… I mean NO ONE messes with my KP!" He shot the deadliest stare into Josh's eye and scared him off with a scream, "GET OUT!"

Kim was shocked. Kim was relieved. Kim was _flattered_. She hugged him from the back and just said, "Thanks Ron…"

"No big, KP…" Kim didn't want to let go. What has been predicted was being proven true.

"I had a fight with Tara, KP…"

"Oh did you?"

"Bon-diggity mondo crazy…"

"I heard about food…"

"I asked if she wanted snackage… She denied and asked me, but threw 'snackage' at my face, ultimately calling me loser…"

"Brutal, Ron…"

"The Ronster handles it all with stride…"

_Gosh, I'm feeling feelings that I've never admitted before. I feel home while with Ron. Josh felt too aloof._

_Jeeze… Kim is so beautiful. I've never felt safer in her arms. Tara felt out there…_

After school, Kim and Ron went to Ron's house and sat on the couch.

"Well, hey Ron…" She sweetly told him… "Josh just so wasn't my _type_…" She said, sultry.

"Tara wasn't mine, _either_…" He told her sweetly.

(Imagine the rest… I left it open…)

R & R please!


End file.
